Unsinkable
by shiptheships
Summary: Korra has a strange feeling that the Bloodbending Brothers are alive after hearing of their 'accident' at sea. Trusting her instincts, she seeks to search for them. One friend joins her, but are they prepared for how treacherous the sea can be? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Korra awoke from yet another dream about the two bloodbending brothers, Tarrlok and Noatak, and their sad story. She started to feel confused, however. She had connected with her spiritual self as Aang said, so why did she keep having these dreams? Just then, she felt a wetness on her arm. "Hey, Naga. Aren't you glad Tenzin made you this bed in my room? Now you can be right here when I wake up." She said, petting Naga's nose. She stood, still sort of unbalanced. She always had a hard time waking up.

"I'll ask Tenzin about the dreams. Maybe I'll meditate later and see what comes up." She said, shaking herself awake and straightening out the bits of hair that were out of place. She walked into the dining area, where breakfast was already being set out. Pema was using one hand to set the table as she held Rohan with the other, nursing him. "Here, let me help." She said, going into the kitchen to grab some more things for the table. "Thank you, Korra. You're always so helpful around here. Maybe you ought to teach the girls a thing or two." Said Pema, laughing and sitting down with a hefty sigh.

"Well, having four kids is exhausting. I'm an only child, but I've seen how you guys struggle with the three you already had. I could at least have Jinora under my wing. She's just as mature as her father." Korra said with a smile. She finished setting the table, then created a ball of air to ride around on and alert the rest of the island that breakfast was ready. She had decided that she was going to bring up her dreams at the breakfast table. It might cause an argument between either herself and Tenzin or between Bolin and Mako, but she was ready to deal with it. She rode around, yelling "Breakfast!" very loudly, and heard stirring from various parts of the building.

Once she thought everyone was around the table, she went back and looked, taking a headcount. Airbabies, check. Tenzin and Pema, check. Mako, check. Asami, check. Lin, check. Where was Bolin? She grunted, knowing that Bolin usually had to have a little push before waking up. She huffed off to his room, where the door was still shut. She knocked loudly. "Bolin! Get your sorry butt to the kitchen!" she said, then having an idea. "There's spicy noodles!" she added in a singsongy voice. Just then the door flew wide open and out came an overly excited Bolin. "That's better." She told herself, making her way back to the table.

As she got there, she met the frustrated faces of Asami and Mako. "What?" she asked, and then met the upset face of Bolin. "You lied to me!" he wept. "There are no spicy noodles!" he added upsetly. Korra giggled. "I had to get you out of bed somehow!" Korra giggled. She bent down beside him and hugged him, knowing that would make him snap out of it. He quickly smiled. "Okay. I'm all set now. Let's eat." He said smugly. She sat down and acknowledged the meal with a quick bow, then started filling her plate. "So, how did you sleep last night, Korra?" asked Tenzin. So, the topic was going to come up sooner than she thought.

She gulped down a bite of food. "Well, I'm having weird dreams again…" she said, which was met with wide-eyed looks from everyone around the table, except Meelo and Bolin, who were entirely focused on their food. "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing serious." She said, to calm everyone down. "They're just…. About Tarrlok and Noatak, that's all." She added, which was met with fists that belonged to Lin Beifong slamming down on the table. Pema glared over at her, wondering why she ever agreed to let this attitudinal metalbender stay in her home. "Can't we have a moment's peace without talking about those two? It's over. They're dead." Said Lin, met with various frowns from around the table, the biggest from Tenzin. "Lin. Don't say that around the children. Especially not around the table." He said protectively. Pema grinned over at her as to say 'See? This is why he'd rather be with me'.

"I'm fine, everyone. I just… I have this feeling. Call it avatar sense, or whatever, but I really want to go look for them. I think… at least one of them is alive." She said gently and quietly, so not to disturb the peace even further. She hated upsetting Pema. She looked up to the non-bending woman just as she did to her own mother. "Are you sure?" she heard coming from two directions at once. One of the voices obviously belonged to Tenzin, while the other was more quiet and belonged to Mako, the young man whom Korra was very fond of, yet extremely confused about. Since she had gotten her bending back, they had gone back and forth several times saying that they were either in love or couldn't stand being around each other. Bolin, of course, gave up hope that he and Korra would ever be together. Mako was currently dating Asami, and they seemed happy together.

Korra was happy for them most of the time, unless Mako gave her the look he was giving her at that moment. "Yes." She said confidently in reply to both Tenzin and Mako. "I'll go alone if I have to. I'll take Naga." She added, then heard someone clearing their throat. She looked around the room and all the eyes that met hers didn't match the voice. Her eyes dropped down a level and she was met by Jinora. "You should take Oogi. He's a good swimmer. Ikki and I would love to go with you!" she said nonchalantly. "Excuse me, Young Lady, but I don't think you're going anywhere without our permission." Said Pema, holding onto her husband's arm for backup. "She's right." He agreed.

"No, Jinora, I think you should listen to your parents. It's not safe out there for a young girl." Korra said with a gentle smile. "Exactly!" said Mako, and her head snapped around. "_You're_ a young girl too, Korra. At least take someone with you." He said, obviously hinting at himself, to which he received a sideways begging look from Asami. "No," said Korra hardly. "I need to do this by myself. Mako, you're staying here, and so is everyone else. No one is going to get hurt." Korra said nothing else during breakfast, and the room was completely silent for the remainder of the meal.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything was cleaned up after breakfast in awkward silence with Asami and Pema, Korra snuck off to the air temple to be in solitude. Sitting down in a full lotus position, she meditated for what seemed like seconds before she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Of course, she immediately recognized the footprints. She had memorized them time and time again. "What do you want, Mako?" she said in a calm tone. "I just want to talk." He said and she sighed, turning around. He had that look again, the one that both confused her and made her extremely happy. "I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She said with authority. He stepped closer and she brought her eyebrows down into a glare.

"Mako, why do you do this? Every time I try to be independent, like the avatar should be, you pull this routine like I'm some sort of a child. You tell me that you love me and that you don't want me to go. Well, I've made up my mind. Why can't you?" she said, impressed with her own speech. He just looked at her, brows furrowed and mouth curving downward in a frown. "Fine, Korra. Just… know I'll always be here for you." He said, and she rolled her eyes. "You say that every time, and then _she's _back in your arms!" she growled, pointing to a random spot in the direction where she assumed Asami would probably be. Mako stepped towards her again and she waved him away. "Just leave me alone. This is another reason why I have to leave, do you get that? I need to be alone for a while." She said, running out and leaving him to his thoughts.

Korra then ran to the only spot she knew she could be alone: The Avatar temple, the one that she had built on her own, so she could be alone when she needed to be. Symbols of each element hung around the stone temple, and things that Korra knew and loved. Everyone, including Tenzin, had agreed to leave her be when she was in there. She sat, tears sweeping down her face in silence. She breathed in deeply, the torches of fire gleaming upward and downward with her breath. The temple was on the shoreline, where she could see the tide coming in and going out. In rhythm with her breath, not only did the fire move. Stones on the shore moved towards her and away, and the water from the sea came in and out. All of the elements were at her command, and she was at peace.

A wave of light flashed before her eyes and suddenly, she was standing in the middle of the ocean, on top of the water. Looking down at her hands, she realized she was in her spirit form. She looked out in all directions and saw only one thing in the distance: a large piece of drifting metal, with two figures on it. She gasped and ran for the floating metal, amazed at just how fast she could run over water. One of the figures then started to move. As the figure looked up at her, he gazed in amazement. "Avatar Korra?" she heard a familiar voice say. It was deep and raspy. "Noatak!" she gasped frightenedly. "Tarrlok, he… I don't know why he would… He's not conscious, I worry for his survival." The man said, and Korra leaned down. "I can't come now, but I'll be there soon. By tomorrow, I promise." She said in a hurry, turning to leave. "And Noatak?" she asked lightly. "What?" he responded. "Don't let this metal sink." She said with a light smile and vanished.

She awoke in her temple with a start. She'd had a vision, and she wasn't sure if it was true. She stood, wiping the tears that were still on her face away and running as fast as she could back to the house, where somehow, everyone was now having lunch. She would be leaving as soon as possible, and didn't care who believed her. She burst through the front door and hurried into the dining room, met with shocked expressions from everyone in the room, especially Mako. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked, to which Korra completely ignored. She looked directly at Tenzin instead. "I had a vision… they're alive, but Tarrlok is unconscious. They're floating on the remains of their boat." Korra said emotionally, keeping her eyes locked on Tenzin entirely, who looked shocked. "What?" he started to say, but Korra interjected quickly. "I'm packing my things and going, and no one's going to stop me." She said simply and walked to her room to gather a few things.

The young Avatar was followed by an unknown pair of feet, but they sounded smaller than Mako's. She ignored the person and pulled out a small pack from one of her drawers, filling it with a few spare sets of clothing. "You know, you're awfully stubborn." She heard Lin's voice behind her. Of course the feet were Lin's, they sounded heavy and metal. She grinned slightly. "I'm coming with you." The woman added, and Korra couldn't help but smile. She turned when she was finished packing. "Thanks, Beifong." She said lightly and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. Lin was one of the only people who truly understood how much pressure and responsibility Korra put on herself. "Someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourself." The woman said nonchalantly and Korra couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "C'mon, let's go. I'm sure those two need all the help they can get." Said Lin proudly, and the two left without a word.


End file.
